Fun
by Tigermieze
Summary: Die längste PWP der Welt! 3. Chapter up! Heute: Wie mache ich eine Beziehung öffentlich?
1. Fun

Disclaimer: Die zwei Süßen gehören der göttlichen (oder teuflischen, wie man es sieht) J. K. Rowling. Ich borg die beiden nur aus, um mit ihnen etwas Spaß zu haben. Natürlich schefel ich hiermit eine Menge Geld. Äh... ich meine, ich mache hier die große Kohle. Ach man, ihr wisst, wir alle sind arm wie die Kirschenmäuse und auch so viel Spaß wie das mir macht: Ich verdiene nix! Nada! Niende! Nothing!   
  
Warnung: Slash, Lemon, PWP, und natürlich vor mir und meinen tausend anderen Ich`s   
  
„Blabla" = Reden  
  
‚Blabla' = Denken  
  
(Blabla) = Anmerkung von mir  
  
Fun  
  
Draco Malfoy schwebte förmlich durch die, dank der Tageszeit, hell beleuchteten Gänge Hogwarts. Er war auf dem Weg zu einem der zahllosen Türme Hogwarts. Dieser ganz Spezielle lag im Westflügel des Schlosses und wurde nur allzu oft von ihm besucht.   
  
Draco erreichte die Tür hinter der sich die Wendeltreppe befand, auf der man zum höchsten Punkt des Turms gelangt.   
  
Als er, leicht außer Atem, in das Turmzimmer kam, wartete bereits jemand ganz ungeduldig auf ihn.   
  
„Verflucht! Wo warst du so lange? Lass mich noch mal so lange warten und du wirst es bereuen, Malfoy!"  
  
„Das klingt doch ganz nett... Ich würde gern wissen, was du dann mit mir anstellst, Potter.", sagte Draco ruhig.  
  
Harry Potter stand versaut lächelnd am Fenster.  
  
„Wollen wir uns weiter unterhalten oder doch lieber etwas Spaßigeres machen?", war Harrys Kommentar.  
  
Draco schritt auf Harry zu, zog ihn mit einer eleganten Bewegung, eng an sich und legte seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors.  
  
Dracos Zunge leckte über, des anderen Unterlippe um dann im Mundwinkel etwas Speichel ab zu schlecken. Angespornt von diesem kleinen Vorgeschmack, wollte Dracos Zunge weiter vorstoßen und bat um einlas in die köstlich Höhle. Doch Harry, der noch leicht sauer war, da er, ehrlich gesagt, nicht mal fünf Minuten warten musste, stellte sich auf stur und hielt seinen Mund fest geschlossen. Nachdem Draco noch etwas gebettelt und gedrängelt hatte, lies er es bleiben und löste sich von den Lippen, des sich Weigernden.   
  
„Sag bloß, du hast gewartet um mich dann nicht ran zu lassen?", zischelte Draco genervt da er keine Lust auf Spielchen hatte.   
  
Harry allerdings hatte sehr wohl Lust Spielchen zu spielen. Wie sehr liebt er es doch denn Slytherin sich winden zu sehen, bis er langsam verzweifelte.   
  
„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht vielleicht hier bin, um dir zu sagen, dass ich heute keine Lust habe ", entgegnete Harry ziemlich kalt.   
  
„Dann hättest du dich nicht so aufgeregt das ich zu spät gekommen bin! Und nun hör endlich auf zu zicken und gib mir, was mir gehört."   
  
„Da kann ich nicht mehr wieder sprechen...", wisperte Harry in das Ohr seines Gegenübers.   
  
Draco erschauderte als er den Atem an seinen Hals spürte. Er liebte es so sehr wenn sich der Gryffindor sträubte und widerspenstig war. Deshalb ist er auch seine Lieblings Gespiele.   
  
Schluss mit diesen Gedanken. Wo war er stehen geblieben? Ah ja, Harry verführen.   
  
Draco startete einen neue Versuch und legte seine Lippen auf die des zu Verführenden. Diesmal hatte er mehr Erfolg. Als seine Zunge sich zwischen die Lippen schob, öffneten diese sich und ließen ihn in die Mundhöhle ein.   
  
Dort fuhr er über die Zähne, den Gaumen und streifte oft die Zunge.   
  
Harry hatte genug von den Erkundungstouren seines Partners und wurde nun selbst tätig. Er versuchte den Eindringling zurück zudrängen, was dieser sich allerdings nicht bieten lies.  
  
Sie kämpften erbittert bis Draco den Kuss abbrach um Luft zu holen.  
  
„Der erste Punkte geht an mich", schmunzelte Harry, leicht außer Atem.   
  
„Das wirst du büssen!", sagte Draco und setzte zur nächsten Runde an. Wieder las Harry ihn sofort ein und sie verstrickten sich in einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Diesmal wollte Draco siegen und griff so zu einer kleinen List.  
  
Während ihres Zungenkampfes schlich sich Dracos Hand zwischen Harrys Beine, um dort leicht zu zudrücken.   
  
Harry stöhnt heiser auf, als sich die Hand um seine empfindlichsten Teile schloss. Da Harry stöhnte, konnte Draco seine Zunge tief in ihn schieben. Harry war das so ziemlich egal, so lange die Hand dort blieb wo sie war.   
  
„Diesmal habe ich gewonnen.", säuselte Draco, als sie sich, zum Luft holen, von einander getrennt hatten.  
  
„Das ist mir, dank deiner Hand, ziemlich egal.", erklärte Harry wahrheitsgemäß.   
  
Draco nahm seine Hand darauf quälend langsam von ihren Standort. Harry stöhnt unter der Bewegung wieder auf und Draco genoss was er da anrichtete.   
  
„Das hast du nun davon.", sagte der Blonde und senkte seine Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss.   
  
Harrys Erektion war, mit Hilfe Draco, hart in seiner Hose geworden und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Draco blieb diese Veränderung nicht lange verborgen. Er ließ seine Hände über Harrys Körper wandern und öffnete Knopf für Knopf die Robe. Draco war leicht erstaunt, denn der brave Gryffindor Junge, trug kein Hemd darunter.  
  
„Wir hatten es wohl eilig, Mr. Potter?", fragte Draco mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
„Du hättest es mir doch eh nur vom Körper gerissen, notgeile Sau!"  
  
Der Punkt ging an Harry. Draco hätte es sich nicht nehmen lassen ihm das Hemd auf zu reisen.  
  
„Als ob du es nicht genau so geil findest wie ich. Und um genau zu sein bist du hier die notgeile Sau, wenn ich mir deinen Zustand so anschaue...", dabei schaute er an Harry hinab und blieb mit seinen Augen in dessen Mitte hängen. Dorte hatte sich eine mächtige Beule gebildet.   
  
Harry erbebte bei diesen Worten. Er mochte diese Streitgespräche.   
  
„Dann tu doch etwas dagegen...", war Harrys geflüsterte Antwort.   
  
Das hatte Draco auch vor und begann Harrys Hals zu bearbeiten, was diesem zahlreiche Seufzer und Stöhner entlockte. Er biss auch oft spielerisch zu, um dann die Male zu bewundern die er hinterließ. Dabei hatte er einen Einfall.  
  
Sollte er Harry vielleicht einen Knutschfleck verpassen und ihn damit als sein Eigentum kennzeichnen? Ihm gefiel die Idee diesen nahezu perfekten Körper als seinen zu markieren. Die Entscheidung war schnell getroffen.   
  
Er saugte sich an Harrys Hals fest und erzeugte so den Bluterguss, der in allen Farben des Regenbogens schillern wird.   
  
Harry bemerkte erst viel zu spät was Draco da tat.  
  
„Spinnst du? Du kannst mir doch nicht so einfach einen Knutschfleck verpassen! Wie sollte ich das bitte den anderen beim duschen erklären? Die suchen einen förmlich nach solchen Zeichen ab um einen dann auszuquetschen.", erklärte Harry.  
  
„Die anderen untersuchen dich...?" fragte Draco geschockt.  
  
„Nicht richtig! Aber die achten auf so was."  
  
„Dann mach ich dir gleich noch mehr, an ganz anderen Stellen! Das dürften sie noch interessanter finden.", meinte Draco und widmete sich nun Harrys Oberköper.  
  
„Unter... ah... steh... dich!", presste Harry noch hervor.  
  
Draco machte sich mit seiner Zunge nun auf dem Weg Richtung Brustwarzen.  
  
Dort angekommen biss er leicht hinein und wartete bis sie sich ihm leicht entgegen streckten. Er strich drum herum und achtete peinlich genau darauf sie nicht wieder zu berühren. Harry stöhnte laut und atmete immer schneller. Seine Knie gaben nach und er sank zu Boden. Draco überraschte es leicht, dass Harry jetzt schon so erregt schien, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
  
„Bin ich wirklich so gut?", lächelte Draco von oben herab, wobei er in die Hocke ging.  
  
„Blödmann!", keuchte Harry. Er zog Draco zu einem neuen Kuss an sich ran.  
  
„Und nun... mach endlich... weiter" befahl Harry.   
  
„Wie du willst."  
  
Draco rückte ein Stück zurück und zog Harry mit sich. Dieser konnte sich nun nirgends mehr anlehnen und kam auf dem Rücken zum liegen.   
  
„Hey, das geht auch sanfter.", hatte Harry zu meckern.   
  
„Du hast doch gesagt ich soll endlichen machen...", entgegnete Draco.  
  
Harry knurrte einfach nur.   
  
„Oh ja, beiß mich!", meinte Draco.   
  
Das war ein Fehler Seitens Draco. Denn, er konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen wie sich Harry aufgerichtet hatte um sich in seinen Hals zu verbeißen. Harry biss und saugte gleichzeitig. Draco versuchte ihn zwar von sich zu schieben, das gelang jedoch nicht wirklich. Mist, warum musste der Gryffindor auch nur so verdammt stark sein? Als Harry endlich genug gekostet hatte lies er sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen. Entspannt beobachtete er wie Draco entsetzt zu ihm runter schaute.   
  
„Du wolltest es doch so...", erklärte Harry sadistisch.   
  
„Na dann, mach es doch noch mal bitte etwas weiter unten..."  
  
Kaum war es ausgesprochen machte sich Harry auch schon an die Ausführung seiner Aufgabe. Er schlang seine Beine um Draco und stieß sich seitlich ab. So schaffte er es den verwirrten Slytherin unter sich zu bringen. Nun war er oben!   
  
Diese Tatsache nutzte er auch sogleich aus. Er schob seine Hände unter die Robe des Slytherin und entblößte dessen alabasterfarbenen Oberkörper. Er ging um einiges stürmischer an die Sache. Draco, allerdings gefiel diese Behandlung nur zu gut. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich schlagartig. Harry zog mit den Zähnen an der schneeweißen Haut. An einer Stelle biss er sogar so toll zu das sie ein wenig anfing zu Bluten. Harry leckte nur kurz darüber, da er sich jetzt endlich Richtung Süden begeben wollte. Langsam als wollte er auch ja nichts überstürzen, glitt er immer weiter nach unten. Beim Hosenbund angekommen, schaute er nochmals auf. Dracos Augen waren inzwischen von einem Grau- Silber- Blau zu einem Tiefen Marine Blau übergegangen. Harry erschauderte bei diesem Anblick.   
  
Er lies seine Finger über die riesige Bühle in Dracos Hose gleiten. Dies entlockte ihm einen wohligen Seufzer.  
  
„Mach endlich..." stöhnte Draco.  
  
Harry allerdings hatte nicht Absicht schnell ans Werk zu gehen. Stattdessen strich er noch mehrmals über die Erhebung.   
  
Draco wurde es nun eindeutig zu eng. Er wollte schon selbst seine öffnen, doch ein teuflisch grinsender Harry meinte: „Du wirst jetzt leiden, für das hier", dabei deutete er auf seinen Knutschfleck.  
  
Draco konnte nur wimmern. Was sollte er da auch schone ausrichten können? Er war ganz dem Gryffindor ausgeliefert. Eigentlich war das nicht schlimm. Denn wie man bekanntlich weiß sind Gryffindors recht friedlich und auch freundlich. Doch dieser hier war da etwas anders.   
  
Harry fuhr nun wieder ein Stück nach oben. Etwas hatte er vorhin ausgelassen. Er widmete sich jetzt erstmal ausgiebig dem Bauchnabel des Blonden. Lange kreiste er einfach nur drum herum, bis er seine Bahnen enger zog und seine Zunge darin versenkte. Draco lies das herrlich aufstöhnen und er hob sein Bauch an, um ihn Harry entgegen zustrecken. Dieser zog seine Zunge ganz schnell wieder raus.  
  
„Aaaaahhhh...", meinte Draco.  
  
Harry öffnete Dracos Hose und zog sie ihm aus. Er setzte zahlreiche Küsse auf die blasen dünnen Beine. Stoppen tat er erst als er zwischen den Beinen Dracos nach oben schaute.   
  
Draco meinte dazu wieder: „Aaaaahhhh...".   
  
Mit einem schnellen Ruck legte Harry Dracos imposant pulsierende Erregung frei. Diese konnte sich nun in ihrer gesamten Größe aufrichten. Harry legte einen Finger an sie und fuhr an dem Schafft auf und ab. Er lies den Finger auch um die Spitze kreisen, worauf Draco natürlich meinte: „Aaaaahhhh...".   
  
Es bildeten sich die ersten Tropfen auf dem Glied. Harry konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Wie sehr wollte er diesen süßen Saft doch kosten? Also brachte er wieder seine Zunge ins Spiel und nahm die göttlich Flüssigkeit in sich auf.  
  
Als Draco die heiße, feuchte Zunge an seinem empfindlichsten Körperteil bemerkte wäre er fast gekommen.   
  
‚Scheiße! Ist dieser Gryffindor gut', dachte sich Draco.   
  
Harry schloss inzwischen, ganz in seinem Element, den Mund um Draco uns begann heftig zu saugen. Er wollte noch mehr von der köstlichen Flüssigkeit und die würde er sich auch holen. Immer heftiger wurden die Bewegungen. Draco versuchte seine Hüften der verlockenden Enge entgegen zu treiben, doch zwei starken Händen beraubten ihn seiner Bewegungsfreiheit.   
  
Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Diese feuchte, warme Enge, diese teuflische Zunge und dann diese verdammten Zähne. Wie sollte man so etwas den bitte aushalten?   
  
Dracos Atem ging stockend. Es schien als würde er kurz vor der Explosion stehen. Sein Herz schien auszusetzen und dann gab es nur noch Sterne. Mit einem tief befreienden Schrei entlud er sich in Harrys Mund.   
  
Harry hatte es geschafft, er hatte sich den göttlichen Saft geholt. Gerade als er schlucken wollte, wurde er nach oben gezogen und eine Zunge schob sich zwischen seine Lippen. Von diesem Angriff total überrascht öffnete er den Mund und die Flüssigkeit floss auch in Dracos Mund. Dieser schluckte schnell und für Harry blieb nur ein kleiner Rest.   
  
„Hey", schrie Harry empört, „das hab ich mir hart erarbeitet."  
  
„Dann wirst du wohl noch mal ran müssen", grinste Draco ihn frech an.   
  
Harry hatte eine gute Idee, wie er es dem Slytherin heimzahlen könnte. Er lächelte satanisch und rutschte wieder nach unten. Draco freute sich derweilen auf eine zweite Runde.  
  
Harry begann wieder mit seinem verführerischen Spiel. Wieder nahm er zuerst die Finger und reizte ‚Klein Draco' so lange bis er wieder stramm stand. Dann kam wieder die Zunge ins Spiel. Doch nachdem die ersten Lusttropfen geflossen waren, stoppte Harry abrupt. Draco sah als er aufschaute wie sich Harry erhob und seine Sachen richten wollte.  
  
„Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?", war Dracos Äußerung.  
  
„Wenn du denkst ich besorg es dir ohne Gegenleistung, hast du dich aber gewaltig geschnitten. Ich gehe jetzt.", sagte Harry zornig.  
  
„Und was mach ich jetzt?", wollte Draco wissen und deutete auf seine erregte Mitte.  
  
„Du hast da was, das nennt sich Hände." Damit drehte Harry sich um und wollte schon gehen als er zwei kräftige Arme um sich spürte. Sofort lies er sich nach hinten fallen und all sein Widerstand fiel von ihm.   
  
Und als er auch noch Dracos rauchige Stimme hörte war er bereit alles zu tun was dieser verlangte: „Ich bitte dich! Geh nicht! Es... tut mir Leid."  
  
Draco wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern begann gleich Harrys Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken. Er hatte gespürt wie sich der Gryffindor an ihn gelehnt hat. Er drehte ihn zu sich, um ihn einen heißen Kuss aufzudrücken und kurz darauf seinen Hals hinab zufahren.   
  
„Das wurde ja auch endlich Zeit", sagte Harry.  
  
Beide ließen sich wieder auf den Boden sinken. Harry unten, Draco oben. Diesmal war es an Draco den unter sich liegenden zu entblößen. Er riss die, wieder ordentlich sitzende, Robe auf und kam dann schnell zur Hose. Diese machte einen eleganten Abgang, in eine Ecke. Er lies seine Finger zu Harrys Ständer gleiten und spielte kurz um dessen Spitze.  
  
Harry meinte dazu: „Aaaaahhhh...".  
  
Draco befeuchtete zwei seiner Finger und fuhr zu Harrys Hinter. Er legte die Finger an dessen Eingang an und drang langsam und sachte ein. Harry stöhnte laut auf. Draco bewegte die Finger und spreizte sie. Harry brachte das beinahe um den Verstand.  
  
„Draco... Jetzt... oh ja... fick mich... endlich!" keuchte Harry.   
  
Der Angesprochene hatte auch nichts anderes vor. Er entfernte seine Finger aus Harry, worauf dieser enttäuscht jammerte. Doch wusste er natürlich, dass etwas viel besseres, im Begriff war, den frei gewordenen Platz aufzufüllen.   
  
Draco setzte seine hieß Erregung an Harrys Eingang und drang dann leicht rücksichtslos ein. Harry bäumte sich auf. Das war es was er den ganzen Tag über gewollt hatte. Er wollte es mit Draco Malfoy, Sohn eines Todessers, treiben.  
  
Dieser riss ihn auch sogleich aus seinen Gedanken, da er sich begonnen hatte zu bewegen. Zuerst war ganz langsam, doch dann wurde er stetig schneller. Harry bewegte sich mit ihm, drängte ihm sich entgegen und versuchte ihn immer weiter ins ich zu bringen. Das Tempo wurde schneller, die Stöße brutaler und das keuchen lauter. Keiner von beiden atmete mehr regelmäßig. Gerade noch so viel das sie weiter machen konnten.   
  
Dann traf Draco diesen ganz besonderen Punkt in Harry, der ihn Sterne sehen lies.   
  
Immer wieder traf Draco zielstrebig diesen Punkt. Das trieb Harry noch in den Wahnsinn. Dieser schnelle, kräftige Rhythmus. Das Treffen dieses Speziellen Punktes. Es drängte Harry über die Klippe. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei kam Harry zum Orgasmus.   
  
Als sich Harry zum letzten Akt aufschrie und sich alle Muskeln in ihn zusammen zogen hielt es auch Draco nicht mehr aus. Dieser schreiende Körper und die erstickende Enge trieben auch ihn nur Millisekunden später zum ersehnten Orgasmus. Auch Draco schrie auf und ergoss sich tief in Harry.   
  
Draco brach auf Harry zusammen. Beide blieben sie noch einige Zeit so liegen. Ihre Orgasmen hatten ihnen den letzten Rest an Kraft geraubt.   
  
Schließlich zog sich Draco aus Harry zurück. Einige Minuten lagen sie so da und versuchten ihre Atmung und ihren Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
Draco war der erste der sich erhob und seine Sachen zusammen sammelte. Harry beäugte ihn dabei genau.  
  
„Würdest du aufhören mich anzustarren?" fragte Draco  
  
„Nein", meinte Harry schlicht.   
  
Draco ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen tiefen Zungenkuss.  
  
„Morgen, selbe Zeit, selber Ort?" fragte Draco.  
  
Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er verlies den Turm, mit der Sicherheit, dass Harry auch morgen wieder da sein würde. Er war immer da gewesen.  
  
Schnellen Schrittes ging er in Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.   
  
***  
  
So das war es. Ich übernehme keine Haftung für Rechtschreibfehler! 


	2. Wie man seine Unschuld an einen Slytheri...

Eigentlich sollte das ja ein One-Shot werden. Doch, wie vielleicht einige von euch wissen, kann es passieren das so ein kleines Plotbunny vorbei gehüpft kommt. (Wobei Plot hier eindeutig falsch ist) Und so überkam es mich. Die zwei müssen allerdings dafür herhalten. Falls doch mal jemand so was findet, dass nach Plot aussieht: Ignorieren! Das dient nur dazu um zur nächsten Zitronen- Szene zukommen g  
  
Disclaimer: Im ersten Chap drauf zeig Warnung: Wie im ersten auch da drauf zeig vielleicht das es ab und zu etwas härter zu geht als es einige von euch gewöhnt sind... Bekommt jetzt aber keine Angst, es ist aus zu halten...  
  
Zeichenerklärung: „BlaBla"= Reden  
‚BlaBla' = Denken  
(BlaBla) = Kommentar von mir  
= Sichtwechsel oder Zeitsprung  
  
Genug von mir. And now have fun.  
  
Fun II  
  
Harry blieb noch eine Weile auf dem kühlen Steinboden liegen und versuchte seine Atmung zu normalisieren. Das war einer der geilsten Fick´s gewesen, die er jemals gehabt hatte. Und das waren bekanntlich nicht sehr viele. Es ging sogar soweit, das Malfoy der Einzigste war, mit dem er jemals geschlafen hatte. Nun gut, es lag aber auch nicht so lange zurück, dass er die Freude an Sex gefunden hatte. Ab und zu hatte er es sich selber besorgt, aber an DAS kam es bei weitem nicht ran. Ansonst war er immer mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigt gewesen, um an Sex zu denken. Doch dieser elende Slytherin hatte das Feuer in ihm erweckt. Und nun stand sein Körper regelmäßig in Brand und verlangte nach Befreiung. Heute wusste er nicht mehr, wie er es damals nur ohne diese Höhenflüge ausgehalten hatte. Zum Glück gab es da ja Draco, der ihm zu diesem Genuss gebracht hatte.  
  
Flashback   
  
Am morgendlichen Frühstückstisch erzählt gerade Dean, wie er gestern irgendein Ravenclaw Mädchen geknallt hatte. Harry hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu und widmete sich lieber, seinem Brötchen. Da fragte Dean ihn nicht doch tatsächlich: „Stimmt es Harry, das du noch Jungfrau bist?" Der Angesprochene hätte beinahe sein gerade abgebissenes Stück Brötchen auf Neville gespuckt. „Was soll diese Frage?", geiferte Harry zurück. „Bist du es oder bist du es nicht?", hackte Dean nach. Harry wurde knall rot und nickte, einfach nur um dieses Gespräch schnell zu beenden. Dean lächelte bei Harrys Reaktion und griff tatsächlich ein anderes Thema auf. Harry dankte einfach nur allen göttlichen Heerscharen und hoffte dass, das Thema damit gegessen sei. Nun, seine Freunde redeten zwar nicht wieder darüber, doch das ganze hatte andere Folgen.  
  
Nach einer schrecklichen ersten Stunde Zaubertränke wollte Harry nur ganz schnell verschwinden und ging so schon mal ohne seine Freunde los. Ziemlich schnell wand er sich durch die verwirrenden Gänge der Kerker. Plötzlich packte ihn etwas am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn in einen kleinen engen Seitengang, der wahrscheinlich nie benutz wurde. Zudem war es in den Kerkern allgemein relativ dunkel, aber dieser Gang schien gar kein Licht zu zulassen. Er spürte wie er gegen die kalte Steinwand gedrückt wurde und sich ein Körper an ihn presste. „Was musste ich da hören, Potter? Du bist noch Jungfrau?" ‚Oh scheiße! Malfoy... ', dachte Harry. Er hatte das Gespräch also belauscht oder es anderweitig raus bekommen. Dann würde es morgen also ganz Hogwarts wissen. Doch warum rückte er ihm so verdammt nah auf die Pelle? Das machte Harry etwas unsicher. Sonst versuchte der Slytherin immer so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie beide zu bringen. „Das geht dich wohl nichts an, oder?" „Nana, nicht so abweisend mein Lieber. Was ist denn wenn ich das richtig süß finde?", schnurrte Draco, honnylike. Okay, Harry hatte also einen Hörschaden. Nicht nur, dass er glaubt gehört zu haben, das Malfoy gerade gesagt hätte er fände an Harry etwas süß. Nein, er hatte sogar so etwas wie Freundlichkeit vernehmen können. Harry sollte mal schnell in den Krankenflügel gehen und sich gründlich durch checken lassen. ‚Wahnvorstellungen sollte man ernst nehmen', dachte er so bei sich. „Malfoy, ich habe jetzt echt keinen Nerv für deinen Mist."Damit riss sich Harry los und wollte den düsteren Gang schon verlassen als ihn Dracos Hand noch einmal zurück zog und ihn hart gegen die Wand schleuderte. Als er, dank dem Schmerz in seinen Rücken etwas keuchte und erstickt durch den Mund aus atmende, legte Draco seine Lippen auf die von Harrys und schob durch den offenen Mund, seine Zunge in die Mundhöhle. Harry begriff nicht was um alles in der Welt den nun kaputt war. Geschockt stieß er Malfoy von sich und starrte ihn an. „Was, verdammt noch mal, sollte das?", fragte Harry leicht hysterisch. „Ich will dir deine Unschuld nehmen, Potter!", raunte Draco und leckte sich über die Lippen, um auch den Letzten Rest von Harry in sich aufzunehmen. Harry beobachtete das Schauspiel und fühlte sich auf einmal kotz übel. Ihm durchzuckte nur noch ein einziger Impuls: Flucht. Er riss sich mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, los und rannte einfach schnell davon. Zum Glück hatten sie jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei, so dass Harry sich hinlegen und so tun konnte als würde er schlafen. Seine Freunde ließen ihn in Frieden. Ron weil er selber am eindämmern war, und Hermine weil sie dem Geschwafel von Professor Bins aufmerksam zu hörte. In Harry blitzte immer wieder ein Bild auf: Das sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckenden Draco Malfoy. Dazu spürte er die fordernde Zunge in seinem Mund. Was war nur mit Malfoy los gewesen? Und was ist jetzt nur mit Harry?  
  
Am nächsten morgen war Harry dann vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven. Er hatte von Draco geträumt und was dieser noch so alles mit ihm hätte anstellen können wenn er nicht getürmt wäre. Von diesen Träumen hatte er eine mächtige Morgenlatte bekommen. Harrys schlimmste Alpträume schienen war zu werden, er fand Draco Malfoy, sein Erzfeind, erregend. Noch bevor alle anderen wach waren hatte Harry sich schon angezogen und war in die große Halle zum Frühstück verschwunden. (Ich überlasse es euch ob er sich selbst ab Hilfe verschafft hat oder nicht...) Und wer saß dort natürlich schon und lass in einem Buch? Draco Malfoy. (Was habt ihr denn gedacht???) Harry wäre am liebsten sofort wieder um gekehrt um von einem der Türme zu springen, doch Hermine saß ebenfalls schon da und hatte ihn gesehen. Jetzt musste er sich zu ihr setzten. „Warum bist du denn schon so früh hier unten Harry?", fragte sie eher beiläufig und lass in ihrer Zeitung weiter. „Ach, ich konnte nicht schlafen...", entgegnete Harry. „Mhmh", machte Hermine und blätterte dabei um. Harry nahm sich ein Brötchen und bestrich es sich mit Frischkäse. Dabei brauchte er nicht aufschauen, um den Blick zu bemerken, denn Draco ihm zuwarf. Allerdings spürte er ihn sehr wohl. Als er sein Brötchen fertig bestrichen hatte, schaute er einfach nach unten auf den Tisch. Mit Hermine brauchte er sich gar nicht versuchen zu unterhalten. Sie war viel zu sehr in ihre Zeitung vertieft. ‚Ich benehme mich hier wirklich wie ein naives Schulmädchen, das sich schämt', dachte Harry so bei sich. ‚Was wird den schon passieren wenn ich mal kurz zu ihm hin schaue?', damit hob Harry den Blick und schaute direkt in sturmgraue Augen. Sie schienen ihn zu fesseln und nicht frei lassen zu wollen. Ein Feuer brannte in ihnen das Harry nicht deuten konnte. Und dann erinnerte er sich wieder an gestern. Hatte der kalte Slytherin da nicht auch so ein Feuer in den Augen gehabt? In Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich etwas. Er wollte diese samtenen Lippen wieder auf den seinen spüren, wollte die Zunge wieder in seinen Mund spüren, wollte von den Händen überall berührt werden. Das Feuer in ihm war entfacht. Er versank vollkommen in diesem Blick und bemerkte so auch nicht, dass sie sich schon fast eine Minute, anschauten, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Hermines Rascheln mit der Zeitung brachte Harry wieder zurück. Als er mit bekam was geschehen war, wand er ruck artig den Blick ab und wurde tomatenrot.  
  
Draco lass gerade in einem Buch die Zutat für einen Zaubertrank nach. Da bemerkte er dass jemand neues die Halle betreten hatte. Da war er. Harry Potter, sein neustes Projekt. Er hatte erfahren dass Potter noch Jungfrau sei. Da beschlich ihn eine fabelhafte Idee. Er würde Potter seine Jungfräulichkeit nehmen und hätte so immer etwas gegen ihm in der Hand. (Bescheuerter Grund, ich weiß) Die Aktion Gestern schien Potter schon ganz schön verwirrt zu haben. War ja, aber auch kein Wunder, wenn ihn sein Erzfeind auf einmal küsste. Draco sah wie verklemmt, sein Objekt der Begierde, gerade ein Brötchen beschmierte und dann den Tisch anstarrte. Er schaffte es also dass Harry Potter, stolz der gesamten Zauberschaft, verlegen auf einen Tisch starrte. ‚Er sieht so verflucht süß aus', dachte Draco. Und dann ganz plötzlich hob der Gryffindor seinen Kopf und schaute zu ihm hinüber. Was Draco da sah, lies seine Nackenhärchen freudig aufzucken. Der Gryffindor schaute ihn lüstern an. Konnte es denn sein das es Potter etwa gefallen hat, was er gestern mit ihm getan hatte? Draco konnte sich diesen intensiven grün nicht entziehen. Nicht das er das vorgehabt hätte, der Blick war einfach nur so, na ja, erregend. Doch dann brach Potter den Blickkontakt leider ab. Er wurde hochrot, also muss er bemerkt haben, wie hochgradig geil er gerade geschaut hat. Dieses Verlangen in den Augen des Gryffindor, bestärkt Draco nur noch mehr in seinem vorhaben. Harry empfand also etwas für ihn? Na wenn man das nicht ausnützen würde...  
  
Harry hielt es hier einfach nicht mehr aus. Er konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen. Es gab wieder nur diesen einen starken Instinkt: Flucht. Er sprang auf und rannte aus der Halle. Doch leider konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, noch einmal zu Malfoy zu schauen. Dieser hatte jetzt eindeutig den Blick eines Tigers der seine Beute fixierte. Harry wand sich schnellstens wieder ab und versucht noch schneller aus der Halle zu verschwinden. Da sah Draco seine Chance. Er stand auf und verlies ruhig die große Halle. Es musste ja keiner merken dass er hinter Harry her war. (Achtung: Zweideutigkeit) Er sah den Gryffindor gerade noch eine Treppe nach oben sprinten. Zum Glück steuerte er nicht den Gemeinschaftsraum an. Harry ging bald die Puste aus und er versteckte sich in einer kleinen Nische auf irgendeinen der Gänge. Noch hatte er nicht mitbekommen das er verfolgt wurde. Draco hatte gesehen wie der Gryffindor in der Nische verschwunden war. Es schlich sich ein sadistisches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, da der liebe Goldjunge, so nicht einfach wieder abhauen könnte. „Ein mieses Versteck, Potter!"stichelte Draco. Harry erschrak. ‚Hatte der etwa ein Radar, um mich zu finden?', fragte er sich. Draco hatte sich in der zwischen zeit vor ihm aufgebaut und seine Hände neben Harrys Kopf an die wand gepresst. „Lass mich doch einfach zufrieden, Malfoy!"zischte Harry. „Das würde dir so passen. Ich habe ganz anderes mit dir im Sinn. Komm also nicht auf die Idee wieder abhauen zu wollen." Harry erschauderte bei diesen Worten. Was hatte der Slytherin den alles mit ihm vor? Und warum begann sein Körper zu zittern? „Du scheinst ja richtig neugierig darauf zu sein, was ich alles mit dir anstellen möchte."meinte Draco. Er konnte die Zeichen an Harry sehen. Die verschleierten Augen, das leichte Beben und die etwas geöffneten Lippen, die nur auf einen Kuss zu warten schienen. Harrys Verstand setzte aus. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen und keinen richtigen Gedanken mehr fassen. Nur noch der Slytherin der so nah bei ihm war zählte. Draco kam immer näher und presste sich an Harry. Dann, der magische Moment in dem sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es war ein zarter Kuss, bis Draco es wagte weiter zu gehen und mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des Gryffindors leckte. Und dieser gewährte ihm sogar Einlass. Harry wusste selbst nicht so recht warum er das getan hatte. Es war mehr ein Reflex gewesen der sich richtig angefühlt hatte. Allgemein fühlte sich das ganze viel zu richtig an. Es gab keine Schuldgefühle, nur Draco der mit seiner Zunge spielte. Als Harry dann endlich mit bekam was genau er hier tat riss er die Augen die er genießerisch geschlossen hatte auf und versuchte aus dem Griff des Slytherin zu entkommen. Draco ließ von ihm und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Harry erstarrte. Es war als könnte er selbst in die letzten Winkel, der Seele seines Gegenübers schauen. Da traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Er wollte den blonden Jungen vor sich. Er wollte ihn spüren und ihn sein Eigen nennen können. Völlig überrannt von seinen Gefühlen riss sich Harry los und ließ einen bis auf tiefste verwirrten Draco zurück. Harry reichte es für diesen Tag schon, er legte sich einfach in sein Bett und tat so als ob er krank wäre, damit er heute bloß zufrieden gelassen wurde. Draco allerdings ging ganz brav zum Unterricht. (Er ist eben doch ein Streber, die männlich Ausgabe von Hermine... Na ja, er sieht wesentlich besser aus.) Er hatte absolut keinen Schimmer was nun eigentlich mit Harry los war. ‚Zuerst starrt er mit einem lasziven Spring-mich-bitte-an-Blick zu mir rüber und dann ergreift er die Flucht. Dann küsse ich ihn und er erwidert es. Bis er sich plötzlich losreist, mich anschaut als würde ihm eine Leiche gegenüber stehen (Na, bei deiner blassen Haut...) und wieder die Flucht ergreift. Ich werde aus ihm einfach nicht schlau. Aber irgendwie macht ihn das ja auch so attraktiv. Diese endlose Grünen Seen die ihre Geheimnisse hüten wie die Kobolde ihr Gold. Scheißdreck! Was in drei Teufels Namen denke ich schon wieder. Ich will ihn nur vögeln, nicht mehr.' damit schloss Draco seinen Gedankengang und konsentrierte sich wieder auf den Unterricht.  
  
Harry ging dann denn nächsten Tag wieder zum Unterricht. Er war sich allerdings seiner Gefühle gegenüber Malfoy immer noch nicht sicher. Was seine Grübeleien immer wieder auf ziemlich grobe Art enden ließ, waren die ‚Angriffe' von Draco. Immer wenn der Slytherin eine gute Gelegenheit sah, zog er Harry zu sich und küsste ihn so heftig das der arme Überwältigte alles vergas. Und da er so gut wie jeden Tag, mindestens einmal in eine Nische, auf einem Gang oder einem leeren Klassenzimmer gezogen wurde, fand er sich stets leicht benebelt wieder. Einmal war es sogar so schlimm dass er vergessen hatte was er eigentlich an dem Ort wollte. Und nach einem ‚Überfall' in der Bibliothek hatte er sämtliche Bücher vergessen die er mitnehmen wollte. Dracos Taktik hatte sich auch geändert. Den Gryffindor um den Verstand küssen und dann allein lassen. Jetzt war es nicht mehr Potter der abhaute sondern er. Damit versuchte er zu erreichen dass der Gryffindor merkte wie es ist wenn man einfach so stehen gelassen wird.  
  
Und so vergingen ganze drei Wochen in dem sie ihr küssen und abhauen Wettbewerb veranstalteten.  
  
Wir haben Mittwoch und Harry ist mal wieder mit einer gewaltigen Morgenlatte aufgewacht. Doch heute sollte alles etwas anders verlaufen. Harry hatte es satt einfach stehen gelassen zu werden wenn in ihm gerade die Lust aufstieg. Heute würde er sich diesen scheiß blonden Slytherin krallen und ihn erst wieder los lassen wenn er ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit gevögelt hatte. In diesen drei Wochen hatte er viel geträumt und auch viel ‚Fünf gegen Willy' gespielt. (Wer nicht weiß was gemeint ist... Freut euch ihr seid noch zu retten und nicht bis ins letzte verdorben... Alle anderen: Hehehehe, ihr wisst was ich mein...) Er machte sich Kontaktlinsen rein, stylte sich die Haare mit Gel und entschied sich, als Ort für sein Vorhaben, für einen Turm im Westflügel der nie besucht wird. (Siehe auch 1. Chapi) Außer von ihm, wenn er Ruhe brauch. Doch heute würde dort etwas anderes passieren. Dort würde er heute seine Unschuld verlieren. Noch schnell einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel werfend rauschte er auch schon ab um Draco zu finden. Dies war nicht schwer. Er saß in der Großen Halle und frühstückte. Genau als Harry rein schaute erhob er sich um noch seine Schulsachen aus den Kerkern zu holen. Harry hatte es also ganz einfach. Nachdem der Slytherin die Halle verlassen hatte wurde er mal in eine Nische gezogen und stürmisch geküsst. ‚So fühlt sich das also an' dachte er. Als sie ihren, wirklich nicht zarten Kuss, beendet hatten sagte Draco: „Da hat es jemand aber ganz schön nötig. Übrigens du siehst süß aus." „Halt die Klappe und komm mit", war Harrys raue Antwort. Er packte den überraschten Draco bei der Hand und schleifte ihn zum Turm. Kaum das sie dort waren fiel Harry über den geschockten Slytherin her. Er vergrub seine Hände in den seidig, blonden Haar seines Gegenübers und verstrickte ihn in einen tiefen Kuss. Draco, der immer noch nicht verstand was mit dem sonst so ruhigen Gryffindor los war schob ihn von sich und schaute ihn lange in die verschleierten Augen. „Was soll das?", fragte er schließlich. „Ich will dass du mich nimmst.... Hier und jetzt!"sagte Harry seelenruhig. Wären Dracos Augen nicht im Kopf fest gewaschen, wären sie ihm, sicher jetzt raus gefallen. Er hatte Harry also so weit gebracht das er ihn wollte? Sofort? Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen machte Draco sich schließlich an die Erfüllung des Wunsches. Zuerst drückte er ihn auf den Boden damit sie beide liegen konnten. Natürlich war er oben. Draco fuhr mit seiner Zungen die Konturen von Harrys Gesicht nach und wanderte dann am Hals hinunter und wollte sich gerade dort fest saugen als Harrys bebende Stimme erklang: „Wenn du mir einen Knutschfleck verpasst, garantiere ich dir das du auf immer und ewig impotent sein wirst." Da Draco keine Lust hatte heraus zu finden ob Harry seine Versprechen einhielt, machte er einfach damit weiter denn Gryffindor auszuziehen. Überall wo er ein Stück der frei gelegten Haut berührte richteten sich die kleinen Härchen auf. Harry fühlte wie die Stellen in Feuer aufgingen wenn Draco darüber strich und nichts weiter als Asche zurück lies. Doch das Feuer verschwand nicht. Es begann sich in seiner Mitte zusammeln und dort ein ganz bestimmtes Organ zu wecken. Dies entging Draco keineswegs. Er fuhr tiefer und öffnete die Hose um Harrys Erregung zu befreien. Dieser keuchte überrascht auf als er dann auch noch Lippen auf seinem Schaft spürte. „Was... machst... du... da?"fragte er mit Gryffindor Neugier. „Ich lecke deinen Schwanz!"meinte Draco. Harry errötete bei dieser Antwort schrecklich. Wie konnte Draco mit diesem Mund auch noch seine Mutter küssen? „Man merkt echt das du noch ne Jungfrau bist, Süßer!"kicherte Draco. Harry konnte darauf nicht mehr antworten da sich sein Verstand so eben abgeschaltet hatte, als Draco seine Zunge gierig an dem pulsierenden Glied entlang gleiten ließ. Schließlich nahm er es ganz in seinen Mund auf. Als die Eichel seinen Gaumen berührte löste dies einen Schluckreflex aus. Harry konnte diesem Sog nicht widerstehen. Er war ja auf diesem Gebiet auch noch so unerfahren. Mit einem erstickten Keuchen kam er in Dracos Mund. Dieser hatte ganz schön zu schlucken. (gg) Als Harry realisierte das er gerade von Malfoy einen geblasen bekommen hatte, musste er schmunzeln. Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass der Blonde SO etwas mit seiner Zunge anstellen konnte? Und dann ging es auch schon in Runde Nummer zwei. Draco brachte Harrys erschlaffte Männlichkeit, mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen wieder in Wallung. Schließlich musste hier auch noch ein kleiner Slytherin versorgt werden. (Na, SO klein ist der ja nicht drop) Also lies der große Slytherin seine Finger vorwitzig in Harrys Pospalte gleiten. Der erste Finger verschwand und Harry bäumte sich auf. Es tat nicht weh, doch es war ungewohnt. Draco bewegte den Finger etwas hin und her, damit sich Harry daran gewöhnte. Als er meinte dass es reichte nahm er noch einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Diesmal verzog Harry das Gesicht, denn es tat etwas weh. Wieder wurden die Finger bewegt und Harry fand es nicht mehr so toll. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf etwas anderes gerichtet als er eine Zunge wieder an seiner Erregung spürte. Vergessen waren die Finger. So bemerkte er auch nicht dass noch ein dritter Finger folgte. Draco hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er spürte die jungfräuliche Enge um sich und wollte sie sein machen. Also verschwanden die Finger und wurde von seinem heißen, pulsierenden Glied ersetzt. Harry schrie. Es fühlte sich unvergleichlich an, diesen weißen Gott in sich zu spüren. Und dann Überschwamm ihn einen beispielloses Gefühl. Draco hatte diesen ganz speziellen Punkt in Harry gefunden und reizte ihn aufs äußerste. Draco spürte wie es sich begann um ihn zusammen zu ziehen. Er wusste dass Harry es nicht mehr lange würde aushalten können. Kurz bevor der Gryffindor Erlösung finden konnte wurde seinen Glied gepackt und an der Wurzel zusammen gedrückt, so das er nicht kommen konnte. „Jetzt wo ich dich endlich habe... wollen wir es doch genießen... so lange es geht,... oder?"meinte Draco teuflisch lächelnd. Harry konnte nur enttäuscht keuchen. Er war kurz davor gewesen dem Himmel wieder so nah zu sein, doch nun wurde er zurück gehalten. Draco bewegte sich währenddessen nur um Millimeter. Er wartete bis sich der Gryffindor wieder beruhigt hatte und begann dann sachte zu zustoßen. (-.- Der muss ja eine Selbstkontrolle haben...) Harry verzweifelte bald: „Draco... bitte... schneller... „, bettelte er. Draco wollte auch nicht mehr länger warten er musste schon so lange warten, doch es sollte auch nicht zu schnell gehen. Zu lange sehnte er sich schon nach diesen Moment. Also intensivierte er seine Bewegungen und wurde schneller. Gleichzeitig drang er auch tiefer ein, was Harry mit fiebrigem Stöhnen quittierte. Beide hielten diesem Rhythmus nicht mehr aus und kamen gemeinsam zum Orgasmus. Erschöpft brachen beide zusammen und blieben noch etwas so liegen.  
  
Flashback Ende   
  
Ja, das war Harrys erstes Mal. Und es blieb nicht bei diesem einen Erlebnis. Nach zwei Tagen waren beide schon wieder so heiß aufeinander gewesen, das diesmal ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer her halten musste. Langsam wurde es Harry auf dem Steinboden doch etwas zu kalt und er sammelte seine Klammoten zusammen und zog sich an. Mit dem Gedanken an seine ersten Erfahrungen ging er dann auch zurück zum Gryffindor Turm. Das Passwort sprach er schon mit einer unheimlichen Routine, als die fette Dame den Weg frei gab. Noch leicht in Gedanken versunken hörte er wie Hermine, die gerade noch in einen Buch gelesen hatte, anfing zu kichern und Ron etwas wütend aufsprang, auf seinen Hals deutend sagte: „Ist das da etwa ein Knutschfleck, Harry?" ‚Ich bring diesen scheiß Slytherin um' dachte Harry noch bevor er von jedem in Gemeinschaftsraum mit Fragen überhäuft wurde.  
  
Ende?  
  
Also... Ja... Was soll ich noch sagen? Ähm... ich weiß wieder! Also ich stelle das auf ff.net und ff.de aus, und wenn ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt dann muss ich insgesamt mind. 10 Reviews bekommen. Ansonsten scheint es keinen Sinn zu haben weiter zu schreiben und ich kann mich anderen Dingen zu wenden. Mh... Wollt ihr überhaupt eine Fortsetzung? Wenn ich mit dem Mist aufhören soll, könnt ihr mir das ja schreiben. Also...  
  
Eventuell bis bald... 


	3. Wie mache ich eine Beziehung öffentlich?

Hallo! #wink# Hier ist das dritte und wahrscheinlich letzte Kapitel von Fun. (Dazu mehr zum Schluss) Also das da unten #deutet nach unten# ist irgendwie nicht so toll... Ich war leicht... Ideen los... Aber mein blödes schlechtes Gewissen hat mich gezwungen weiter zu schreiben #auf Gewissen einprügel# Ohne das dumme Gewissen hättet ihr nämlich noch etwas warten müssen... #ist stinkend faul und hatte nicht wirklich Lust zum schreiben# Na ja jetzt ist es ja da... Übrigens: Mir ist aufgefallen es gibt doch einen Plot! Soll ich ihn euch verraten? Ja? Aber nicht weiter sagen... Der Plot ist: Die beiden treiben es wie die Karnickel... ähm... Kann man das als Plot bezeichnen? Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet! Also viel Spaß...  
  
**Fun die dritte**  
  
Das Passwort sprach Harry schon mit einer unheimlichen Routine, als die fette Dame den Weg frei gab. Noch leicht in Gedanken versunken hörte er wie Hermine, die gerade noch in einen Buch gelesen hatte, anfing zu kichern und Ron etwas wütend aufsprang, auf seinen Hals deutend sagt: „Ist das da etwa ein Knutschfleck, Harry?"   
‚Ich bring diesen scheiß Slytherin um' dachte Harry noch bevor er von jedem in Gemeinschaftsraum mit Fragen überhäuft wurde.   
  
Logischer Weiße wollte jeder wissen mit wem sich ihr Held ausgetobt hat. Harry versuchte es mit der altbewährten Ausrede: „Ich habe mich irgendwo gestoßen."  
Doch funktionieren tat es nicht. Keiner glaubte ihm das.   
Insgeheim überlegte er sich schon wie seine Rache ausfallen würde.

#Sichtwechsel#

Als Draco sich im Gemeinschaftsraum in einen Sessel sinken ließ kam Blaise Zabini (bei mir männlich) und schaute interessiert auf seinen Hals.  
„Wer hat es geschafft den großen Eisprinzen Slytherins einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen?" kicherte Blaise.  
„Ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt Blaise. Etwas das du nicht kannst." meinte Draco lässig.  
„Wie du meinst. Ich wollte ja auch nur wissen wer dich als sein Eigentum brandmarkt." sagte Blaise etwas enttäuscht da Draco sonst mehr erzählt.  
„Ich bin nicht sein Eigentum..." brauste Draco auf.  
„Ah, es ist also ein Kerl... Das wird meine Nachforschungen doch schon mal um einiges erleichtern. Wer könnte es sein? Mh... mal überlegen. Ein Slytherin ist es nicht! Das wüsste ich, da hier keiner etwas vor mir verheimlichen kann. Also weiter im Text. Mit einem Hufflepuff würdest du dich aus Prinzip schon nicht abgeben. Also bleibt das du einen dieser Ravenclaws hinter seinen Büchern hervorgeholt oder einen feurigen Löwen gezähmt hast. Und wenn ich mir anschaue wie ausgepowert du bist würde ich auf Gryffindor tippen."  
Draco stand der Mund offen. Dieser Zabini hatte eindeutig einen zu guten Spürsinn. Und wen man die Neugierde in einen Zabini geweckt hat, dann konnte den nichts aufhalten. Das hatte er von seinem Vater erfahren. Blaises Vater ist bei den Todessern dafür zuständig Informationen zu sammeln. Und selbst Lord Ich-schaff-es-nicht-einen-16-jährigen-sexbessesenen-Jungen-zu-killen-und-lass-deshalb-meine-Wut-an-armen-Blumen-aus ist immer wieder überrascht woher Zabini seine Infos nimmt.  
Blaise, der bemerkt hatte, das Draco sichtlich überrascht war machte weiter.  
„Da ich keine Einwände von dir höre muss ich also ganz richtig liegen. Du würdest dich bei Kerlen mit keinen einlassen der jünger ist als du. Also bleibt nur noch der 6. und 7. Jahrgang. Da hätten wir Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan ... mit Longbottem und dem Wiesel würdest du nicht schlaffen, wenn es um dein Leben ginge. Mh... aber wie ist es mit...", Blaise bekam ein diabolisches Lächeln, er wusste Jetzt wer es war, „ Potter!"  
Und schon schauten alle zu ihnen rüber, da Blaise das letzte Wort sehr laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Potter sieht gut genug aus. Und er wäre eine Herausforderung für dich. Ja, ich bin sicher dass, das da Potters Bissabdruck ist". Zu frieden mit sich und der Welt grinste Blaise vor sich hin.  
Draco stand in aller Ruhe auf, stellte sich vor Zabini und sagte: „Du wirst den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben, du kleines Schandmaul".  
Damit drehte sich Draco um und ging in seinen Schlafraum. Blaise hatte irgendwie das merkwürdige Gefühl dass, Draco das wirklich ernst meinte. Zur Sicherheit würde er die Nacht auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen, da er sich mit Draco ein Zimmer teilte, dort aber wahrscheinlich nicht sicher wahr. Oder er suchte sich ein anderes Bett zum übernachten, was für ihn auch nicht allzu schwer wäre.

#Sichtwechsel#

Draco lies sich in sein Bett fallen und grummelte vor sich hin. Dieser scheiß Blaise war echt zu schlau für diese Welt. Da er Draco aber nicht gleich nachgelaufen war, schien es ihm so als hätte er heute Ruhe vor Zabinis Neugier.  
‚Geschieht dem ganz recht wenn er morgen einen steifen Hals vom auf der Couch schlafen hat.' dachte Draco noch bevor er ins Land der Träume abdriftete. Natürlich handelten sie von einem gewissen feurigen Gryffindor, der lustvoll unter ihm lag und stöhnte als wäre er dafür geboren.

#Sichtwechsel#

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum versuchte Harry immer noch den Fragen seiner Mitschüler aus zu weichen.   
„Wer war es der dir den Knutschfleck gemacht hat?" fragte Collin Creyve.  
„Das ist kein Knutschfleck sondern ein blauer Fleck! Ich habe mich nur irgendwo gestoßen." erklärte Harry zum millionsten Male.  
„Natürlich, du hast dich bestimmt an einer fremden Zunge gestoßen. Willst du uns nicht sagen wessen es war?" sagte Lavender Brown zwinkernd.  
„Du warst in letzter Zeit aber auch oft mal verdächtig lange verschwunden..." gab Hermine nun zum Besten.  
Harry fühlte sich als hätte sie ihm ein Messer in den Rücken gestochen.  
„HARRY JAMES POTTER! Ich dachte wir wären Freunde! Wie kannst du mir dann so etwas Wichtiges verschweigen?" mischte sich jetzt Ron ein der sich verdächtig ruhig verhalten hatten während die anderen ihn ausgefragt haben.   
‚Ich glaube es nicht! Der versucht es doch jetzt echt auf psychologischen Weg und probiert mir Schuldgefühle einzureden. Wer hätte das von ihm erwartet? Doch ich habe beim Meistern gelernt! Wenn man nicht ständig alles für einen zuckersüßen, Zahnschmerzen verursachenden Slytherin tun möchte, was über dessen verboten süßen Lippen kommt, muss man einen gewissen Grad an Kälte erreichen.' dachte Harry und schmunzelte dabei leicht.   
„Aber Ron, es gibt nichts was ich dir zu sagen hätte. Das ist wirklich nur ein Blauer Fleck. Und ich hab jetzt endgültig genug. Selbst wenn mir jemand diesen angeblichen Knutschfleck verpasst hat ist das immer noch meine Sache. Es geht euch also nichts an. Und nun entschuldigt mich, ich gehe schlafen."  
Damit erhob sich Harry und schritt elegant zum Schlafsaal hoch. Innerlich gratulierte er sich gerade selber. Wenn er nur etwas beleidigt oder verletzt tat ließen ihn alle in Ruhe. Tja, es hatte auch seine Vorteile der Goldjunge zu sein.

Zu tote erschöpft krachte er dann einfach in sein Bett und schlief ein. Und, wie sollte es auch anders sein träumte er von seinem Eisprinzen.

Am nächsten morgen erwachten zur gleichen Zeit zwei schon wieder geile Jugendliche. Beide hatten vom anderen geträumt. Und bei beiden waren es keine unschuldigen Träume.   
Doch Harry kam heute Morgen nach dem Aufwachen eine großartige Idee. Er wusste nun wie er sich rächen würde.

Der Tag verlief ruhig und ohne weltbewegende Vorkommnisse. Als es eigentlich Zeit wäre zu diesem ganz speziellen Turm zu gehen, machte Harry sich lieber auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Als dann einer kleiner, sich diebisch freuender Slytherin in das Turmzimmer kommt, findet er nichts als Leere vor. Schnell verschwindet das Lächeln. ‚Hier fehlt eindeutig ein Gryffindor.' dachte er. Draco bekam einen Panikanfall.   
‚Was ist wenn er wirklich ernst macht und nicht mehr kommt? Und an wem reagier ich mich dann bitte schön ab?' dachte er.  
Da es hier um das Wollergehen des einzigen Erben der Malfoys geht, wird auch nicht lange nachgedacht sondern gehandelt. Man muss jetzt erstmal den verschollenen Potter finden und dann klären warum er nicht gekommen ist.  
Gedacht, getan! Wo könnte sich ein eigentlich nach seinen Berührungen sehnender Gryffindor sein? Wo würde er hin gehen?   
In die Bibliothek, um sich mit einem guten Buch abzulenken! (-.- Streber....)  
Also auf in die heiligen Hallen von Mrs. Pince.   
  
Und wer sitzt natürlich da und lächelt selig vor sich hin? Potter!  
‚Mh..., er sieht keine Stück erregt aus. Was liest der da eigentlich? Und warum grinst er sich einen ab als ob es keinen morgen gäbe?' dachte sich Draco und schritt stolzen Schrittes auf Harry zu.

#Sichtwechsel#

Harry hatte bemerkt das Malfoy die Bibliothek betreten hat. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich auf sein Buch geachtet sondern eher die Tür beobachtet. Er wusste genau dass der Slytherin nach ihm suchen würde und dass er danach gehen würde wo er seine Freizeit verbringt. Darüber das Draco so leicht zu durchschauen war, wenn man erst mal dahinter kam, musste er schmunzeln.   
Dieser eilte nun auch hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf ihn zu.   
„Potter! Solltest du jetzt nicht irgendwo anders sein?" blaffte er ihn an.  
„Aber nein, Malfoy! Wo sollte ich den deiner Meinung nach sein?" antwortete Harry zuckersüß und machte einen auf unschuldig.  
„Potter verarschen kann ich mich selber! Du weißt wo du sein solltest..." flüsterte er das Ende des Satzes.  
Harrys Augen verengten sich und er senkte ebenfalls bedrohlich die Stimme: „Ich gehöre nicht dir! Ich kann meine Entscheidungen alleine treffen. Wenn du dir darüber im Klaren bist können wir weiter reden. Bis dahin kannst du ja deine Hand daten."  
Damit rauschte Harry ab und lies einen wütenden, frustrierten und vor allem durch die Flüsterstimme Harrys höchst geilen Draco zurück.

#Sichtwechsel#

Während Harry Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum lief, klopfte er sich innerlich selber auf die Schulter. Bei einem so süßen Slytherin standhaft zu bleiben ist schon eine Leistung. Und dazu noch seine schauspielerische Leistung... Draco würde jetzt denken, das Harry aus irgendeinem Grund sauer auf ihn war. Und so lange er den Wütenden spielen würde, würde es auch keinen Sex geben. (Ich weiß genau was ihr jetzt denkt... Warum soll ich weiter lesen wenn es eh keinen Sex gibt? Doch halt! Glaubt ihr den im Ernst ich würde euch ohne einen Lemon sitzen lassen? Ich weiß doch dass ihr das hier nur lest um die beiden im Bett landen zu sehen... :) )   
Harry lernte noch etwas für Geschichte der Zauberei und ging dann früh schlafen. Es schlief sich echt gut mit dem Gedanken das man einem Slytherin was Schlechtes getan hat.

#Sichtwechsel#

Draco Malfoy, begehrtester Junggeselle Hogwarts ist so eben abgeblitzt. Und was meinte der mit: ‚Ich gehöre nicht dir!' ? Da Draco von dem ganzen jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen hatte überlegte er nicht weiter darüber nach und ging schlafen. Er würde einfach morgen früh noch mal versuchen mit Harry zu sprechen.   
  
#Sichtwechsel# (Ich glaube ich mache zuviel Sichtwechsel... #nach oben schiel# ... definitiv)  
  
Nächster Morgen. Draco wartete am Eingang zur großen Halle. Er musste dringend mit Harry reden. Er ist mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht weil er von einem Traum so erregt wurde. Nach einer kleinen Schlafpause, von einer viertel Stunde, im Badezimmer brauchte er dann auch noch wieder zwei Stunden zum einschlafen. Was so ein bisschen Sex Entzug doch ausmachen kann...  
Und da kam auch schon der Grund seiner Schlaflosigkeit.  
„Potter, wir müssen reden!" sagte er schon fast freundlich, für seine Verhältnisse.   
Harry erkannt das es dem Slytherin ernst war und schickte Ron und Hermine schon mal vor, die ihn mit besorgten Blicken musterten.  
„Was gibt es?" fragte er wirklich interessiert.  
„Ich habe über das was du gesagt hast nachgedacht. Doch ich finde nicht dass ich dich wie mein Eigentum behandele. Wir sind nicht fest zusammen und treffen uns nur zum vögeln. Ich versteh echt nicht was daran so besitz ergreifend sein soll?"   
Harry war mehr als überrascht dass sich der Slytherin seine Worte so zu Herzen genommen hatte. Seine Standhaftigkeit gegen den Blonden schmolz wie Eis in der Sonne. Doch er wollte ihn auch noch etwas ärgern.  
Er lächelte und sagte: „Dann wirst du wohl noch etwas weiter überlegen müssen."  
Harry gab Draco noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange, nach dem er sich versicherte hatte das es niemand sah und ging in die Große Halle.

Draco war nun wirklich verwirrt. Hatte Harry ihm nun, was auch immer, verziehen oder war er noch sauer? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Doch eins wusste er. Das er den Gryffindor ganz dringend brauchte. (auf sexueller Ebene... tut mir Leid aber lieben tun die sich nun mal nicht... das hier soll ja auch nicht romantisch sein... -.-)  
  
Also rannte er Harry ganz schnell hinterher und bekam ihn auch noch kurz bevor er sich setzen wollte zu fassen. Die beiden hatten die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle. Die Lehrer machten sich schon bereit die beiden aufzuhalten, falls sie aufeinander losgehen sollten. Das taten die zwei dann auch. Nur machten sie das auf eine andere Weiße als wie die Lehrer es vermutet hätten.  
  
#Sichtwechsel#

Draco hatte Harry am Arm zu packen bekommen und ohne dass dieser noch etwas sagen konnte, seine Lippen auf die des anderen gepresst. Die Halle schwieg. Keiner bewegte sich. Na ja, fast keiner. Denn Draco schob Harry Richtung Tisch. Der schien inzwischen vergessen zu haben wo sie sich befanden und erwiderte mit inniger Leidenschaft den feurigen Kuss.  
Als sie sich dann trennten schauten sie sich tief in die Augen. In beiden glühte dasselbe Verlangen. Kurzer Hand wurde Harry geschubst und landete auf dem Tisch, zwischen dem Essen liegend. Draco grabbelte schnell über ihn und wieder begannen sie sich zu küssen. Doch nur dabei blieb es nicht. Denn beide schickten ihre Hände auf Erkundungstour. Harry schlang sogar ein Bein um den auf ihm sitzenden.   
  
Und noch immer rührte sich keiner, außer den beiden, in der Großen Halle. Sogar das atmen vergasen einige.   
Als sie schon damit begonnen hatten sich aus zu ziehen, kreischte Professor McGonnagall: „Können sie das nicht wo anders tun?"   
Die zwei stoppten, schauten kurz zu McGonnagall, blickten sich dann gegenseitig verstehen an und verließen die Große Halle.  
  
Für die beiden zählte nur noch einen Sache: Schnell in ihren Turm kommen und geilen hemmungslos Sex haben.   
Doch der Turm war noch so weit weg und die beiden konnten schon jetzt die Finger nicht mehr von einander lassen. Ergo, musste ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer herhalten. (Findet ihr nicht auch dass es in Hogwarts viele unbenutzte Klassenzimmer gibt? Und das die immer da sind wenn man die brauch... :) )  
Harry hatte seine Beine inzwischen um Draco geschlungen und lies sich von ihm tragen. Dieser ließ ihn dann auch sanft auf einem der Tische nieder. Während der ganzen Zeit hörten sie nicht mit Küssen auf.  
Als Draco, Harry abgelegt hatte, betrachtete er ihn mit einem hungrigen Blick. Er wollte die makellose Haut unter seinen Berührungen erzittern spüren. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm heiß. Er hatte keine Geduld mehr und riss Harry die Kleidung vom Leib. Dieser stöhnte kehlig auf und war dankbar dafür, dass er von den Klomotten befreit war. Harry wurde immer wärmer und die fordernde Berührungen von Draco brachten ihn zum brennen.   
Sein Atem ging stockend und er zerrte zittrig an den Klamotten seines Gegenübers. Er brauchte ihn jetzt sofort. Die Finger reichten ihm nicht mehr, er wollte Draco sofort in sich spüren. Ob es wehtun würde oder nicht war ihm egal. Er musste ihn spüren, wie er sich gegen ihn bewegte.  
„Draco... vergiss das... Vorspiel... nimm mich..." stöhnte Harry genussvoll.  
„Das... wird aber... schmerzhaft..." keuchte Draco, der, der Idee nicht abgeneigt wahr. Ein halb vor Schmerz und halb vor Lust stöhnender Harry ist schon ein Anblick. Außerdem wollte auch er nicht mehr länger Zeit verschwenden.   
Also entledigte er sich seiner restlichen Sachen und platzierte sich vor Harrys Eingang. Leicht stieß er dagegen. Er musste jetzt ganz dringend etwas klarstellen.  
„Sag,... bist du... mein... Eigentum?" wollte Draco wissen.  
Harry gab nur einen gequälten Laut von sich. Er wusste was er antworten musste um endlich Erlösung zu finden. Doch so leicht wollte er die gerade gewonnene Kontrolle nicht mehr abgeben. Er bewegte sich und versuchte an Draco ran zu rutschen, doch dieser trat einen Schritt zurück. Harry blickte zu ihm, verfluchte und vergötterte ihn zu gleich. Wie er dort stand, mit seinem halb von denn Schulter gerutschtem Umhang, seine porzellanfarbene Haut in diesem Licht und das aufgestellte feuchte Glied. Wie sollte man(n) so etwas widerstehen? Dämon oder Engel? Dämon in anbetracht dessen was Draco Harry gerade antut. Außerdem machte ihn diese ganze Situation so schrecklich heiß. Es war so geil wie Draco dort stand. Harry würde vor ihm jetzt sogar im Staub kriechen um nur endlich von diesem Gott gevögelt zu werden.   
„Ich... gehöre... dir!" nuschelte Harry.  
Doch Draco verstand es. Und er gab Harry nur zu gerne was er so dringend brauchte. Er bewegte sich wieder an ihn und drang dann schnell in ihn ein.  
Harry schrie. Ob aus Schmerz oder aus Lust konnte er nicht sagen. Es fühlte sich beides zu stark an, als das er es zu ordnen konnte. Und warum sich darüber jetzt Gedanken machen? Lieber bei jedem Stoß stöhnen und um mehr betteln.  
„... ah... ja... tiefer... „, verlangte er. Es war so geil wie Harry verlangend schrie und stöhnte. Es trieb Draco an noch schneller und tiefer zu stoßen.  
Harry spürte jeden Stoß tief in sich. Er wollte dass es ewig so weiter ginge. Doch er spürte auch wie sich langsam der Orgasmus ankündigte. Er begann zu zittern und in seinem Lendenbereich zog sich alles zusammen. Er schrie als er zum Orgasmus kam. Er dachte er würde für ein paar Augenblicke aus seinem Körper geschleudert, und dem Himmel entgegen schweben... Bis der Moment endete und er wieder brutal zurückgeholt wurde.  
Draco spürte wie sich in Harry begann alles zu verengen. Auch er war so weit und stöhnte Harrys Namen als er kam. Es fühlte sich sagenhaft an. Er war vollkommen umschlossen und Harry war so unglaublich eng.  
Als beide nach mehreren Minuten dann wieder zu sich kamen. Sahen sie sich an. Keiner von beiden hatte sich großartig bewegt. So kam es auch das Draco immer noch in Harry war. Stören tat es keinen der beiden.

Plötzlich schlug Harry Draco.  
„Aua, für was war den das?" wollte Draco wissen.  
„Wegen dir weiß es jetzt die gesamte Schule! Wie soll ich das bitte meinen Freunden erklären?" fragte Harry aufgebracht und befreite sich von Draco.  
„Geh einfach nicht mehr zu ihnen hin und bleib auf ewig in meinem Bett!" raunte Draco jetzt.   
Harry war sichtlich geschockt das Draco, die Sache überhaupt nicht ernst nahm. Und da dachte er doch tatsächlich er hätte ihm etwas beigebracht.  
„Wie willst du deinen Slytherins erklären dass du mit dem Feind vögelst?" wollte Harry nun wissen.   
„Erstens, muss ich keinem auch nur irgendetwas erklären. Zweitens, selbst wenn, in der Großen Halle sah es für alle so aus das du mir gehörst und das haben wir ja auch gerade geklärt. Sie werden stolz auf mich sein, das ich dich besitze." sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.   
„Ich hasse dich." schrie Harry.  
„Ich weiß! Und trotzdem kommst du nicht von mir los!" konterte Draco. Draco wurde bewusst das sie sich immer noch nackt gegenüber standen. Und verflucht sah der Gryffindor gut aus. Der flache Bauch, die etwas muskulöse Brust, die breiten Schulter und die Schlanken Hüften. Nicht zu vergessen das Pracht Teil zwischen Harrys Beinen.   
Harry hatte natürlich bemerkt das Draco ihn schon wieder verlangend musterte.  
„Du hast wohl Lust auf eine zweite Runde, was?" fragte Harry ruhiger.   
„Mit dir doch immer!" meinte Draco und kam näher.  
„Die bekommst du aber nur wenn wir etwas klar stellen!"   
„Was willst du?" fragte Draco misstrauisch. Ihm gefiel das Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen ganz und gar nicht.  
„Ich gehöre nicht dir! Sondern du bist mein Besitz!" meinte Harry.  
„Was? Spinnst du?"  
„Wenn du so darüber denkst...", Harry drehte sich um und hob seine Kleidung vom Boden auf, wobei er sich Bewusst wahr, was er Draco, da so alles zeigte.   
‚Oh scheiße, wird mir heiß... Der ist gerissener als man denkt. Aber ich will ihn! Malfoy, was ist dir wichtiger? Eine Runde Harry vögeln oder dein Stolz? Harry oder Stolz? Oh mein Gott ich kann alles SEHEN. Ich nehme Harry! Oh ja bück dich noch etwas tiefer...' dachte Draco nach. (-.- Muss ich dazu noch was sagen?)  
Harry wurde von hinten geschupst. Er konnte sich gerade noch an einem Tisch abstützen bevor er zu Boden gefallen wäre. Er wollte schon fragen was das sollte, als er spürte wie sich jemand von hinten an ihn dran drückte. Er konnte sich das lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Willst du mich etwa so ficken? Dir gefällt wohl die Aussicht? Ich bin nur allzu bereit. Doch du weißt was ich hören will." schnurrte er vor sich hin.   
Draco wurde nur noch geiler. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so rattenscharf sein? Harry wackelte jetzt leicht mit dem Hinter und rieb sich so an Draco. Dieser könnte nur aufstöhnen.  
„Was ist nun?" trällerte Harry. Ihm gefiel es, solch eine Kontrolle über den Slytherin zu haben. Er drückte sich an dem Tisch ab und stieß etwas nach hinten.  
„Oh ja, ich gehöre dir!" stöhnte Draco  
„Was stehst du dann da noch so rum? Fick mich endlich." befahl Harry.  
Also stieß Draco einmal kräftig zu und versenkte sich komplett in ihn. Beide schrieen auf. Durch die andere Stellung konnte Draco tiefer in Harry eindringen.  
Leidenschaftlich stieß er immer fester zu. Harry konnte nur noch schreien. So intensiv und so tief war Draco noch nie. Sie trieben gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt.   
Ganz plötzlich spürte Harry wie sich Finger um seinen Schwanz legten und ihn im Rhythmus der Stöße massierten. Für ihn gab es kein Halten mehr und er ergoss sich in Dracos Hand.  
Draco kam zeitgleich mit Harry, als sich alles um ihn zusammen zog.  
Beide brachen zusammen und blieben auf dem Tisch liegen.  
„Du... wir haben... die erste... Stunde verpasst!" sagt Harry immer noch außer Atem.  
„Und?" wollte Draco wissen.  
„Da wir jetzt eh schon einmal geschwänzt haben: Wollen wir uns nicht frei nehmen und den Tag im Raum der Wünsche verbringen?" fragte Harry.  
„Was ist der Raum der Wünsche?"  
„Ich erklär es dir dann. Also, wie sieht es aus? Hast du Lust das den ganzen Tag weiter zu machen?"  
Draco grinste. „Gerne!" sagte er nur.  
Schnell zogen sie sich an und schlichen durch die Schule zum Raum der Wünsche. Harry ging den Gang 3-mal ab und schon erschien eine Tür.   
Draco blieb die Spuke weg als er in den Raum eintrat. In dem Raum stand ein riesiges Bett und an den Wänden hingen überall Geräte und Gegenstände die er als Sexspielzeug identifizierte.   
Harry erklärte: „Wenn ich 3 mal an diesen Raum vorbei gehe und mir dabei etwas wünsche richtet sich dieser Raum nach meinen Wünschen ein."  
Draco schaute misstrauisch und fragte: „DU hast dir DAS hier gewünscht?"   
Harry antwortete nicht sondern schaute sich um und nickte.  
„Woher kennst du all diese Sachen?" fragte Draco noch misstrauischer.  
Harry grinste nur, schloss die Tür und verriegelte sie. Draco hatte das Ungute Gefühl nicht mehr heil aus diesem Raum zu kommen.  
  
ENDE  
  
Joa, das wars dann wohl. Für ein weiteres Kapitel fehlen mir die Ideen. Wenn ihr also eine Fortsetzung wollt müsst ihr mir schon auf die Sprünge helfen. Ich will wissen was ihr lesen wollt!  
  
Übrigens ich hatte beim Final Fantasy X spielen eine Idee für eine Neue FF... (Ich hab nur weiter geschrieben weil meine CD von dem Spiel so zerkratz ist das es nicht mehr funktioniert... #heul# Meine Lulu wahr so stark #flenn#)  
  
Also warum erzähl ich euch das? Weil ich noch kein Pairing habe... Nun ist also die große Preisfrage: WAS FÜR EIN PAIRING WOLLT IHR HABEN?   
  
Ich verspreche dass ich jeden der mir auf diese Frage eine Antwort gibt, eine kleine Rolle in der FF gebe! Na ist das was? Also sagt mir eure Meinung!  
  
Und nun möchte ich noch allen danken die mir einen kleinen Kommentar da gelassen haben! DANKE!!!  
  
Hier sind die Antworten:  
  
FF.net:  
  
**Dark-Stuff:** Die erst zum 2. Kapitel... Tja die Sache mit dem Plot verzweifelt Kopf schüttel   
  
**Ayanamireichan:** Das macht süchtig? Muss ich jetzt davor warnen? sich am Kopf kratz Also die beiden wollen nur Sex... Für tiefgründigeres bin ich zu blond... ist Naturblond Und wenn sie nicht mehr in der Schule sind gehen sie natürlich arbeiten... (Das soll jetzt lustig sein...) Nein! Jetzt ernst... So weit hab ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht gedacht... sollte ja auch nur ne PWP werden...  
  
**Koryu:** Danke... Und hab ich...  
  
**LillyAmalia:** Das heißt ‚MÖCHTE' redet wie ihre Mutter Hier hast du die Fortsetzung... Und ich versuche weiter so zu machen...  
  
**Adelaide:** wird schwach bei solchen Blicken Hilfe! bekommt plötzlich denn Drang noch mehr zu schreiben Rettet mich!!!  
  
**Dray:** Hab ich den Knutschfleck nicht scheiße erklärt? Irgenwo gestoßen... So eine Gülle kann auch nur mir einfallen... über sich selber verzweifelt  
  
**Harry-Draco (anime200214yahoo.de):** M!F!G! Mit freundlichen Grüßen... Die Welt liegt dir zu Füßen denn wir stehen drauf, gehn drauf für ein Leben voller Schall und Rauch, bevor wir fallen, fallen wir lieber auf... singt Lied von Fante 4 weiter (Komisch das ich mich an den Text erinnern kann... Mh.... Na gut... das Lied war wirklich gut... Ist aber eigentlich nicht das was ich höre... guckt an ihre Wand und kniet erst mal nieder... oh ihr Götter von Slipknot... Ich bin eure Maggot) Also nach diesen Ausraster zu deinem Review: Ich habe einen guten Schreib Stil? Kannst du das genauer beschreiben? Meine Deutsch Lehrerin fand ihn immer schrecklich... Zum Glück bin ich aus der Schule raus...   
  
**Ginny8:** Du ‚verlangst' eine Fortsetzung? Also ihr Review- Schreiber werdet auch immer schlimmer... Eigentlich müsste man betteln und nicht einfach so eine Forderung stellen... Das mit dem Knutschfleck hab ich versaut... Gefällt mir nicht... Hätte Origineller sein können... Na ja... Übrigens: **AN ALLE STUMMEN- LESER: TRAUT EUCH! ICH TUE EUCH DOCH NICHTS! SCHREIB MIR WAS IHR VON DEM HIER HALLTET! UND WENN IHR NUR EIN WORT SCHREIBT! SEHT ES ALS BEZAHLUNG DAFÜR AN, DAS ICH SCHREIBE!!!   
**So die Stummen- Leser können jetzt auch mal mich glücklich machen...  
Ging dir das schnell genug? Sicher nicht... ist nun mal faul  
Kein Mist? Dann ist es eben Scheiße... g  
  
**Susy2902:** nimmt sich die Bonbons Wie ich daran denken kann? Weiß nich! In meinem Kopf ist alles so wirr das ich schon 5 Psychologen in den Wahnsinn getrieben habe... Also ich mag Romanzen nicht... Bin ich echt so gut dass ich Romantiker etwas bekehren kann? Wow! Ego verdoppelt sich gleich mal   
Also ich warte jetzt auf ein weiteres Kommi von dir...   
  
**ZandraSpearrit:** Danke... hab die 10 zusammen wie du siehst...   
  
**Mania:** Und wieder eine ohne Manieren... Das heißt ‚MÖCHTE'   
  
**Moin:** Ich muss ja erst mal schreiben Zunge raus streck Außerdem... wenn noch mal so was kommt streike ich...  
  
**FF.de:  
**  
**Lili:** Danke... Und ich mag das ewige Liebesgesülze auch nicht... würg Aber was soll man machen?   
  
**Ich:** Da haste se... Das nächste Mal schreibst du mehr! Verstanden?  
  
**LadyFaith:** Da! Fortsetzung geb  
  
**Luthien:** Die längste PWP der Welt? Das wäre eine gute Werbung... Das werde ich gleich übernehmen... Die Sache mit dem Sperma wurde mir auch von anderen Seiten erzählt. Aber ich kann ja schlecht schreiben dass es eklig bitter schmeckt... Das würde irgendwie die Stimmung versauen...  
  
So das war's! Ihr solltet echt noch etwas netter werden! Manche von euch sind ganz schön hart... Ich bin doch auch nur eine sensible Schreiberin heul flen  
  
Man schreib sich...

Übrigens: Ich mag FF.net nicht mehr! Ich kann keine Sternchen mehr machen! Also benutze ich jetzt das # Zeichen! Nur das ihr euch nich wundert!

**ICH MAG FF.NET NICHT MEHR!!!**


End file.
